youngkingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Welcome to Young Kingdoms Wiki! Whether you're here as a reader or editor, the community values you and your input. Below are some of the most frequently asked questions regarding the wiki. If you have additional questions not covered in this FAQ, feel free to send a message to one of the community's moderators. ---- What is the "mission statement" of Young Kingdoms Wiki? This is a game. That all it is... a game. It's a bunch of people agreeing to play "let's pretend" in a make-believe world. As such, the one and only purpose for its existence is to provide fun for the Game Master and the players involved. To that end, those things that make the best game play (and thus the best fun) will always trump trivialities like what the rules of the game say. Also in keeping with the mission of Maximum Fun, the GM states here and now that he will never, kick a player out of his game for asking uncomfortable questions. The GM isn't so petty-minded as to feel that his opinions and decisions must never be criticised or questioned. Calling the GM an asshole and insulting his mother might get you kicked out of the game, but merely asking questions about his reasoning and attitudes won't, because he's mature enough to know that opinions are there to be questioned in the first place. Do you have permission from Paizo to use their intellectual property? Paizo Publishing has released a Community Use Policy, which grants registered websites and publishers permission to use Paizo's intellectual property for free resources which abide by the guidelines of the policy itself. You can find more information about Paizo's Community Use Policy at their website. So yes, we have their permission to use their intellectual property, as long as we don't get stupid about it. What's with all the ads? The Young Kingdoms Wiki is hosted by Wikia. Because there are costs involved with hosting and maintaing the site and the community, Wikia does place ads on pages within the site. If you are a registered member and are logged in, whether or not you are editing, you will only see ads on the Main Page, not on individual articles. Why should I register? As mentioned above, registered members do not see the ads on individual articles throughout the wiki. Additionally, as a registered member, your edits and additions to the site can be attributed to you, and other members can communicate more easily through your user talk page. While it's not necessary to register to edit or use PathfinderWiki, we recommend you do. Why isn't there more information on "Subject X"? The Young Kingdoms Wiki is driven by participation of the "Young Kingdoms Community", meaning primarily the players and Game Master. What this means is that the pages of this wiki are here because someone took the time to write it up, edit it, and post it. If what you're looking for isn't here yet, it means that either no one has had the time, the interest, or the motivation to write that specific article. You're more than welcome and encouraged to start a new article or add to an existing one with whatever information you have on the topic. Someone else might just come along and fill in the missing bits you were looking for in the first place, once you get the page started. Can I add my own homebrew material to the site? Yes, you can, but if you do you should be aware that your material may end up altered to make it better fit the Young Kingdoms setting. This alteration might be as slight as a minor editing for grammar or spelling, or it might be as great as a complete and total rewrite. You should also be aware that if you add something that doesn't fit into the background world, it will likely be deleted. Please don't take it personally. Maintaining a central consistency is part of what makes the Young Kingdoms setting great. I created a page about Official Spell/Feat/Trait etc. but somebody deleted it! I thought you guys wanted people to contribute? We absolutely want you to contribute, but we have a policy of including as little "official material" (that is, the stuff from the official books) as we possibly get away with. When he must, we'll include material from the official books, but we are trying to keep it at a minimum so as to not offend Paizo Publishing. I don't know how to edit a wiki but I want to help. MediaWiki, the software used by Wikia on this site, uses a relatively simple formatting language and basic editing doesn't require knowledge of the more intricate elements. If it does turn out to be too much for you, then register with an account (to allow others to leave you messages) and then post plain text in an article. Contribute the best you can, and someone with more experience will be by to clean it up, add links, and so on. Check back to see what changes were made, and how they changed the look of the page. Then, the next time you contribute, try to replicate that style. We promise, it isn't as steep a learning curve as it might seem, so hang in there and stick with it. We'd rather have people make edits that need to be tidied up than not contribute at all. Category:Protected Pages